


seasons change and so do we

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sharing Clothes, basically juke/palina/jukebox through the different seasons, yeah that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie grinned as she looked outside from her window, at the newly fallen leaves. It was late September, and Fall was starting to arrive in California. She had forgotten how much she loved the season and its warm colours. She quickly threw on a hoodie and slipped on an old pair of brown boots before clamouring down the stairs.- or julie and luke throughout the various different seasons with fluff and some angst sprinkled in.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	1. the autumn days swung soft around me

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick sidenote,,, luke and the other boys can be seen by other people (including ray and carlos!!) just wanted to say that so no one is confused within the next few chapters especially the one i have planned for summer!!!

Julie grinned as she looked outside from her window, at the newly fallen leaves. It was late September, and Fall was starting to arrive in California. She had forgotten how much she loved the season and its warm colours. She quickly threw on a hoodie and slipped on an old pair of brown boots before clamouring down the stairs.   
  
Julie smiled passed by her dad who was napping on the couch and Carlos who was sitting at the table playing on his Nintendo Switch. "Going outside!" She called out as she closed the door, standing on the porch and breathing in the crisp air.   
  
She grinned as she saw the leaves on the ground, her hair flowing in the wind. Warmth filled her body as she walked closer, her excitement practically radiating off of her. "Julie?" Luke's voice brought her out of her thoughts as the boy stood outside the garage, one eyebrow raised at her, a smirk on his lips.

She smiled at him, and he poofed closer to her. "What are you doing out here? You don't have school or anything." Julie shrugged, pulling her white cardigan around herself tighter.   
  
She looked up at him, at his smirk and felt her cheeks heating up. "Just uh, I saw the leaves. I was gonna go on a walk." Luke nodded, turning so that he was facing the front of the porch, the slow wind blowing his hair out of his face.   
  
She watched him for what felt like forever before she looked at her slippers. She bit her bottom lip, speaking softly. "Do you uh, do you wanna go walk in the leaves with me?"   
  
Luke looked at her, before smiling. "Hell yeah. Let's go." Julie grinned, flipping her curls off of her shoulder as she walked down the stairs, while Luke poofed to the edge of the stairs.   
  
He held out his hand for her, and she bit down on her bottom lip before grabbing it. Their fingers interlocked and she felt her cheeks blushing as the cool fall wind blew past them.

They kept walking down the street, and all Julie could think, was how happy she was holding his hand.


	2. let it snow, let it snow, let it snow….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke smiled as he poured hot water into his and Julie's mugs, packets of hot chocolate already have been dumped into both of them. He grabbed marshmallows out of the cabinet, before turning to the living room. "Hey, Jules?" 
> 
> The girl looked up from her notebook, humming quietly under her breath in response. "You want your marshmallows at the bottom of your mug or the top?" His words made her raise an eyebrow at him. "Who puts marshmallows at the bottom?" She asked and he shrugged. 
> 
> \- luke makes hot chocolate. discourse over marshmallows ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically me and my friends have had discourse over whether or not putting your marshmallows at the bottom of your mug of hot chocolate is disgusting or not. this is the result of me thinking about that for too long. 
> 
> let me know your opinion on the marshmallow discourse in the comments! i'm team marshmallows on the top only.

Luke smiled as he poured hot water into his and Julie's mugs, packets of hot chocolate already have been dumped into both of them. He grabbed marshmallows out of the cabinet, before turning to the living room. "Hey, Jules?"  
  
The girl looked up from her notebook, humming quietly under her breath in response. "You want your marshmallows at the bottom of your mug or the top?" His words made her raise an eyebrow at him. "Who puts marshmallows at the bottom?" She asked and he shrugged.  
  
"I do. Makes 'em melt faster." He placed his marshmallows at the bottom of his mug, before looking back at her. She stood up, walking into the kitchen, disbelief on her face.  
  
"Melted marshmallows are gross. Unless you've melted them on a fire or something." He stared at her, confusion written on his face. "What? No way Jules. Melted marshmallows are the best. They slap like Flynn would say."  
  
Julie sat down on the counter, kicking her legs back and forth as she spoke. She looked adorable, dressed in a pair of leggings and one of his few shirts that had long sleeves. Luke resisted the urge to walk over there and kiss her. "First of all, never say that anything slaps again. Secondly, they're so gross. I don't understand how you can like that!" Luke shrugged again, and she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't put them at the bottom for my mug, I'm not an animal like you." Julie ordered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Luke nodded, rolling his eyes as he began putting her marshmallows at the top, and grabbing the Reddi whip out of the fridge and putting some in both mugs.  
  
"Agree to disagree on the marshmallows thing?" He said, handing her her mug. Julie laughed, cheering his mug with hers. He smiled at her, before taking a long sip.  
  
Marshmallows _totally_ belonged at the bottom of the mug. It didn't matter what she said. 


	3. rain, rain harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie stared at the wall next to her bed, her blanket pulled up over her head so only her hair poked out. Today was one of the days where she didn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone going downstairs. 
> 
> Her dad had already come into her room, and after talking about it for a few minutes, he'd agreed to let her stay home. She'd never been more grateful for a mental health day before. It was rainy and her thoughts felt dark and gloomy like the weather. 
> 
> \- or julie struggles with her mental health and luke comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is discussions of depression and being on medication as well as going to therapy in this chapter. just a quick warning for the lovely readers out there who are also struggling with their mental health. compared to other fics i've written, it's not as explicit in terms of content but i felt like a warning was still needed. i hope u are all having a wonderful day.

Julie stared at the wall next to her bed, her blanket pulled up over her head so only her hair poked out. Today was one of the days where she didn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone going downstairs.   
  
Her dad had already come into her room, and after talking about it for a few minutes, he'd agreed to let her stay home. She'd never been more grateful for a mental health day before. It was rainy and her thoughts felt dark and gloomy like the weather.   
  
She could hear someone coming down the hallway, and she internally groaned. Her door opened, and she lifted her head seeing Luke standing in the doorframe, confusion written on his face. "Jules?" He said quietly and she responded with a groan.   
  
"Over here." He looked over at her, his confused face turning into one of concern as he laid down next to her, her back facing him. "Hey... you ok?" She shrugged, turning over to face him. "I don't feel good today. My head-it's uh having a moment today?"   
  
"You've got a headache?" Luke asks and Julie snorts before responding. "No. More like I feel like..." Her words trailed off, realizing what she had been about to say. "I have clinical depression. I get really sad for weeks, sometimes months on end. I take medication to help with it." She explains, and Luke nods, clearly still confused. "It got worse after my mom died, and I started going to therapy but my therapist isn’t helping me, and I don’t know what to do about it."   
  
Luke stares at her, before lifting one hand up and placing against her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He mumbles, and Julie shrugs. "It's fine. Dad is planning on seeing if we can get a different one." Luke just hums in response. They lie there for what feels like ages before he speaks.   
  
"I'm here for you. You know that right?" Julie nods. Luke kisses her forehead and pulls her closer to him. Julie closes her eyes, letting herself drift off to the sound of rain pitter-pattering outside and the feeling of Luke's arms around her.   
  
It's everything she's wanted.


End file.
